Dreaming Wide Awake
by RedHooded
Summary: UA. Spirk (rien qu'un peu, et ça peut être vu comme de l'amitié pour l'instant). Jim ne dort plus et se fait prescrire des somnifères qui lui font faire des rêves... Intéressants. Histoire inspirée d'une MMV sur Youtube, "another place and time". Rating T parce que je me connais.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Je sais, j'ai jamais écrit la suite de IINSYFA (ça en fait des initiales), mais comme je l'avais stipulé, c'était vraiment écrit à l'inspiration en une après-midi. Cette fic là, j'ai une vraie idée derrière, j'écris au feeling, mais j'ai vraiment un fil rouge. A vos yeux, lecteurs. Et je suis pas contre un petit avis, à la fin :)**

Le plafond. C'est fou comme ça peut devenir intéressant en pleine nuit. Tiens, une tâche. Faudra que je voie pour qu'on le repeigne… Je soupire, résistant à l'envie de regarder le radioréveil. Si je vois l'heure, je vais être encore plus déprimé que d'ordinaire… Je tapote du bout des doigts sur le matelas, tourne les yeux vers la fenêtre aux volets ouverts et me redresse avant de me lever et de m'asseoir sur le bord, fixant le ciel et les étoiles.

Trois semaines que je dors plus la nuit, mais seulement à des moments où l'épuisement m'emporte totalement, et ce, en pleine journée… Je mettrais bien de la musique pour m'occuper, mais mes deux colocataires sont en train de dormir à poings fermés… Je ferme les yeux en m'appuyant contre la bordure de la fenêtre. Encore une longue nuit…

« À la température à laquelle la fusion nucléaire est susceptible de se produire, la matière est à l'état de plasma. Il s'agit d'un état particulier de la matière première dans lequel les atomes ou molécules forment un gaz ionisé. »

Je tape sur ma table avec deux stylos en rythme, en ne prêtant qu'une attention très vague aux mots du professeur. Je sais déjà tout ça… Et même si je ne le sais pas, ça m'est bien égal… La physique. Quelle idée ingénieuse, franchement…

« - Psst, Leonard...  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, _James_.  
- Pardon, Bones.  
- Merci.  
- Ça te dit un Laser Game après ? »

Mon meilleur ami tourne son regard vers moi alors que je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Il acquiesce lentement avant de reporter son attention sur le cours.

« - Tu devrais aller voir un toubib, t'as vraiment une sale tête.  
- Mais non, je gère.  
- T'as dû dormir une heure ces derniers jours…  
- Je gère, je te dis, écoute plutôt ce qu'il raconte, monsieur Oreilles Pointues.  
- C'est méchant de se moquer d'un défaut physique qu'on ne peut pas modifier, Jim. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en rigolant légèrement avant de reprendre mon instrument de musique improvisé. Je ne suis pas fatigué…

Trois heures plus tard, on est enfin libérés. Je ne supporte vraiment plus ces cours… Je soupire, m'étire, baille légèrement et me dirige avec Bones vers la machine à café. Un petit bonhomme aux cheveux coupés courts et à l'éternel T-shirt Star Wars rouge nous rejoint en trottinant.

« - Hey les gars.  
- Salut Scotty. Tu viens avec nous au Laser Game cet après-midi ?  
- Je ne peux pas, ils nous ont collé un magistral en remplacement de la grève de la semaine prochaine…  
- Sérieusement ? j'éclate de rire. Fallait pas prendre astrophysique, et rester terre à terre, comme nous ! »

Il nous lance un regard de reproche et j'introduis une pièce dans la fente de la machine en me commandant un double expresso ultra serré et non sucré.

« - T'as pas dormi cette nuit non plus, hein ? »

J'ignore la question qui n'en est pas une et bois d'un trait mon café, sans me soucier de la brûlure qui suit le liquide dans ma gorge. Bordel, ça fait du bien. Je tape des mains et avec un grand sourire repars avec eux. La pause se termine et Scotty est obligé de retourner en cours. Bones et moi, on prend alors le chemin du parking, j'enfourche mon scooter et enfile mon casque avant de me lancer à la suite de la berline noire en direction de l'entrepôt emménagé en camp de Laser Game.

Les combinaisons et les armes récupérées, on se prépare et on entre sur le terrain. On vient de rejoindre une équipe de dix… Ça va être top… Je me cache derrière un rocher avec une fille blonde en attendant que l'autre équipe entre sur le terrain et les coups se mettent à pleuvoir. Je me suis fait tirer dessus un bon nombre de fois mais j'ai toujours de la vie… Et ils sont en train de perdre… Bones a été éliminé très rapidement, mais notre équipe assure. Lui il est plus là pour surveiller les arrières, un peu comme une équipe médicale… Le dernier coup est porté et on gagne. Il me restait un PV quoi ! Gagner avec ça c'est trop fort ! On s'en va tout sourire après avoir échangé quelques numéros de téléphone avec l'équipe et on prend la direction de la résidence. Chouette journée, si on oublie les cours… Et il me faut un nouveau café…

Et une semaine de plus sans sommeil… Ça commence réellement à me peser, j'ai décidé de suivre le conseil de Bones et de prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Peut-être qu'une cure de somnifères règlera le problème… Je passe devant le miroir sans me regarder, j'ai une tête à faire peur, et mes yeux sont tellement bleus que ça fait ressortir mes cernes. Haut et jean enfilé, j'attrape la tartine de Scotty avant qu'il ait pu la manger et l'avale avec un grand sourire innocent.

« - Mais…  
- Zut alors. »

Je ricane et sors de la résidence avant d'enfourcher mon engin. Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, j'arrive au cabinet, l'affaire se règle rapidement, il m'a prescrit du… Rohypnol. Oui, c'est ce que j'arrive à lire sur l'ordonnance… Après un tour à la pharmacie, je me dirige vers la fac, pour au moins ne pas louper les cours de l'après-midi. On testera ce traitement cette nuit...

Je parcours la notice des yeux. Ok, c'est un peu beaucoup fort… Je baille, attrape un comprimé vert et l'avale avant de m'allonger sur mon lit et de contempler le plafond. Attendons un peu…

« Journal de bord du Capitaine Kirk, Vulcain, date stellaire 2258.42. Toute la flotte envoyée sur place a été détruite. Le vaisseau a été placé en sécurité en attendant de trouver une solution d'approche. »

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et marche dans la salle de commande, passe devant une vitre qui me reflète mes vêtements. Pantalon noir, chaussures de sécurité, sous-pull noir avec maillot jaune, sur lequel est attachée une petite épingle… Je continue mon chemin sur la passerelle, adresse un signe de tête à plusieurs membres de l'équipage et arrive enfin à la cabine que j'ai l'air de chercher. Je donne un coup sec à la porte et entre sans plus attendre.

« - Spock, tout va bien ?  
- Parfaitement, Capitaine. »

Coupe de cheveux à pleurer avec sa frange débile, oreilles pointues… Mais un regard du feu de dieu. Et malgré son air stoïque, ses yeux parlent pour lui…

« JIM ! »

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux. Mince, c'était un rêve… … J'ai rêvé ! Je dormais !

Je me frotte les yeux, grimace en me redressant.

« - On est dimanche…  
- Il est 16h, andouille ! »

C'était quoi, ce rêve génial trop bien ? Comment il s'appelait, Monsieur oreilles pointues, déjà ?

« - Spock.  
- A tes souhaits. »

Je papillonne des yeux et lui souris avant de m'extirper du lit en m'étirant. J'ai dormi seize heures… C'est que j'avais du sommeil en retard, il faut croire…


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les kiwis ! Finalement, pas de retard, j'avais écrit deux lignes ce matin, mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration ce soir. Je sais, mes chapitres sont courts, mais j'arrive pas à écrire des descriptions à la Homère, ni des dialogues à la Maupassant. Donc voilà, enjoy your reading, écrite avec Carnival of Rust dans les oreilles. Review, review ! (Avec un accent pac pac, comme pour les roses...)**

Le siège inconfortable qui m'appartient depuis maintenant cinq ans crie presque mon nom alors que je me laisse tomber dessus avec un soupir de soulagement, tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre pour notre cours quotidien de physique. On va encore se faire assommer à coups d'atomes, de températures de fusion nucléaire et de protons ionisés… Je baille et regarde à travers la baie vitrée. Il pleut depuis ce matin, c'est démoralisant. Je sors mon ordinateur portable et l'ouvre sur une page blanche. Histoire d'écrire des formules mathématiques inventées de toute pièce, au cas où le prof aurait envie d'une ballade dans la salle… En parlant du loup, on envoie la queue.

… Tiens, j'ai trouvé d'où me vient ma subite inspiration pour les oreilles pointues et les franges moches de mon rêve… Je ricane silencieusement. Comme quoi, on fait vraiment avec tout ce qu'on peut voir dans une journée. Ce qui veut dire que j'aimerais bien revoir la personne avec le regard ravageur que j'ai croisée en vrai pour me taper dans l'œil comme ça. Ça doit être une jolie minette, qui s'est transformée en mec dans mon rêve, mais ça c'est qu'un point comme un autre. Je m'étire comme un chat avant d'aller trainer sur le net. Pirater le wifi de l'établissement, c'est pratique. Les trois heures passent quand même super longuement. J'en peux plus de ces cours… J'ai vraiment hâte des examens à la fin de l'année…

On sort pour une pause. Cet après-midi, c'est TD en chimie. On va faire exploser de l'eau, youpi. Je me dirige automatiquement vers la machine et prend mon café comme à mon habitude, parlant avec Bones de choses et d'autres, pour ne pas changer. Scotty nous rejoint en baillant. Tiens, il a changé de t-shirt…

« - Bah alors, Jim, t'es encore au café ? T'es encore fatigué, après ce weekend ? »

Je lui adresse une grimace parfaitement mature avant de sourire en coin en sirotant mon énergisant. J'ai hâte d'être à cette nuit. Parce qu'hier soir, j'ai fait le même rêve. Exactement le même… Pas une seconde de décalage. Même si c'est légèrement frustrant de pas avoir de suite, j'aimerais continuer de le faire… Mine de rien, c'est prenant. Et assez jouissif de se voir capitaine d'un vaisseau spatial…

La conversation s'oriente autour de la musique et d'un nouveau groupe que vient de découvrir Scotty.

« - Je t'assure, tu devrais écouter. Je n'ai jamais écouté de trucs de ce genre.  
- Redis-moi le nom ?  
- Thirty Seconds to Mars. »

Je retiens un bâillement et l'heure de reprendre les cours arrive. Allez, courage…

La fin de journée arrive, on rentre. Ce type de journée, c'est vraiment ma routine, depuis que je connais ces deux types. On habite ensemble, c'est limite si on se douche pas ensemble. On est comme cul et chemise, on s'engueule, surtout avec Leonard, mais on ne s'apprécie pas moins, on vit ensemble quoi. Depuis sept ans, maintenant, deux ans avant la fac… Avec un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes et un casque, je me poste sur mon ordinateur. Une petite partie de Counter avant mon cachet et mon lit… C'est censé être un traitement de courte durée, pas plus de deux semaines, mais bon, j'avoue que j'y crois moyen. Aux alentours de une heure du matin, je me décide à prendre mon traitement et me laisse tomber dans les draps de mauvaise qualité à l'effigie des Tortues Ninja mais que je ne jetterais pour rien au monde et ferme les yeux. Bonne nuit, moi-même…

« - Spock ! Réagissez, merde ! On parle de vous sauver la vie !  
- On ne peut pas enfreindre la directive première, Capitaine.  
- Spock !

- Bordel, Uhura, rétablissez le signal de son communicateur.  
- Je ne peux pas, Capitaine, la chaleur dans le volcan est trop intense… »

Je me prends la tête dans les mains, pris à la fois de panique et de fureur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait, si c'était lui le Capitaine, et moi dans ce volcan ?  
- Il t'aurait laissé mourir, Jim. »

Je lance un regard noir à McCoy et m'installe sur mon fauteuil.

« - Chekov, après décollage, on pourra le téléporter à bord ?  
- Sans problème, Capitaine.  
- Sulu, je vous laisse nous remettre en vol.  
- Tu veux vraiment le faire, Jim ?  
- Quoi ? Une civilisation étrangère va nous voir, pas de quoi en faire du pâté ! Décollage. »

L'Enterprise sort de l'océan dans lequel il était caché pour cette mission d'exploration au même moment que le volcan explose. Pendant une seconde, mon cœur cesse de battre alors que je cours jusqu'à la plateforme de téléportation. Bordel, il est là, ça a marché… Je reprends mon souffle et essaie de paraître un minimum humble alors que le soulagement me submerge. Il m'a fait peur, ce Vulcain de mes deux…

J'ouvre les yeux, revenant à la réalité, dans mon lit humide. J'ai vraiment flippé dans mon rêve, et mon corps a réagi en me faisant suer abondamment. Super, cool, vraiment… Je grogne, donne un coup dans mon réveil qui m'a extirpé de mon sommeil et sort du lit en m'étirant. Douche, toute. Il y a eu une suite… Je vais lire plus attentivement la notice, voir si ça ne parle pas de rêves trop prenants… J'y croyais vraiment, et je suis quasiment sûr que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil.

Après ma douche, je sors et m'asperge au lavabo le visage d'eau glacée. Les images défilent encore dans mon esprit, j'ai l'impression d'y être… De ne pas être réellement réveillé… Il me faut mon café, cette impression disparaîtra… Je vais m'habiller, jean noir, col roulé noir, et je mettrai mes Docs avec… Il fait affreusement froid, aujourd'hui… C'est à se demander à quelle période de l'année on est, tellement le temps est changeant… J'attrape un calepin au passage et note les détails de mon rêve. Ça pourrait être marrant de voir la réelle évolution… Sans compter que je m'en rappelle parfaitement, comme si c'était plutôt des souvenirs que des images inventées de toute pièce par mon cerveau…

Après avoir noté quelques mots, je vais à la cuisine et retrouve un Scotty dans le coltard. Café noir en main que j'avale d'un trait, je le salue enfin. Il m'adresse un regard noir.

« - Quoi ?  
- Evite de gueuler quand tu rêves, ça serait sympa, ma chambre est collée à la tienne, et ton Spoutnik, ou je ne sais quoi, ça m'intéresse pas, alors scotche toi la bouche avant de dormir… »

Il s'interrompt lui-même en baillant. Un point pour moi, j'ai bien parlé cette nuit… Comme quoi, c'est hallucinant. Je souris en coin, regarde dans le vide.

« - Excuse-moi, mais c'était vraiment prenant.  
- Ça change rien, boucle-la, la nuit, règle numéro un. »

Ohlàlà, ce qu'il peut être grognon quand il se lève du pied gauche celui-là… Pire qu'une fille dans la période rouge. Je ricane un peu et vais rejoindre mon scooter que j'enfourche avant d'enfiler mon casque et de démarrer en roulant bien au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse. Je ne peux pas rouler à cinquante avec une bête pareille, je peux juste… Je ne peux pas. Point.

Arrivé à la fac, je gare ma bécane à sa place habituelle et vais rejoindre Bones. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il part le matin, mais il est toujours arrivé avant moi… Je baille encore une fois. Dormir, c'est épuisant. Scotty n'a cours qu'à dix-neuf heures trente aujourd'hui, on est livrés à nous-même… Je déteste les mardis en partie pour cette raison. Et aussi parce que c'est la journée des travaux en équipe. Et il faut qu'on soit six par groupe. Et que je hais tous les gens de ma promo. Tous des boutonneux aux dents tordues et aux culs de bouteille. On entre dans la salle qui nous est attribuée aujourd'hui et je m'assois au bout de rangée côté fenêtre, pour n'avoir personne d'autre que Leonard à proximité. Les trois profs qui nous encadrent entrent dans la salle avec leur sourire d'intello.

« - Vous allez devoir nous présenter un sujet complètement au choix parlant de physique quantique. Les plus originaux seront récompensés comme il se doit. »

Trop bien, sujet libre en plus… Je croise mes bras sur la table et y enfonce ma tête. Aujourd'hui, je bosse encore moins que d'habitude, c'est décidé.

« - Les groupes ont été formés d'office. »

Ça, ça veut dire qu'ils vont me séparer de Bones…

Ils annoncent les noms au fur et à mesure. Quand le McCoy, puis le Kirk suit, je suis quand même un peu soulagé. Au moins j'aurai un ami à embêter…

Il me donne un coup dans les côtes et me force à me lever pour qu'on rejoigne le reste de l'équipe.

« - Moi c'est Leonard, lui James.  
- Salut. Helen. »

Laideron.

« - Logan. »

Le pauvre, parents fans de Wolverine…

« - Steven. »

Blond fils à papa bourré de fric, il pue à dix kilomètres.

« - Gabriel. »

Haha, avec ces lunettes à la… … Moins lunettes, plus cheveux moches, et oreilles pointues…

What the… ?!

**Etttt COUUUPEZ ! Ouh, je suis méchante ? Pardon :D... Non, en fait, non. PAS PARDON. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Note supplémentaire : Gabriel c'est le nom de Sylar, dans Heroes. J'ai préféré lui donner un nom plus américain, parce que Spock, ça passe pas trop, et il lui fallait un nom de famille... Bref, vous m'en voulez pas ? Il reste le même, toute façon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plop. Je poste tellement régulièrement... Mais je m'en veux un peu de la semaine dernière quand même, alors voilà la suite :) Je l'ai réécrite trois fois, avec des scénarios différents, parce que je savais pas trop comment faire réagir Jim... Donc voilà, enjoy your reading, un petit avis à la fiiiiin svp. Bisous, bisous, Lu.**

_What the… ?_

Je cligne des yeux sans réussir pendant une longue minute à me détourner. C'est assez étrange, de croiser… Le… Mec de ses rêves. Je me retiens de rigoler, tellement cette phrase est débile. J'ai l'impression d'être la Belle au Bois Dormant, sauf que moi, c'est pas mon amour, que j'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Autant dans mon subconscient, je suis apparemment très proche de lui, autant en vrai, tout m'énerve chez lui, et il m'a fallu moins de dix secondes pour m'en rendre compte. Je continue de le fixer malgré moi, le détestant de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que je vois son visage complètement inexpressif et affreusement calme. Je soupire, me pose sur ma chaise et commence à me balancer d'avant en arrière en croisant les bras, me décidant enfin à arrêter de le fixer comme ça.

« - Bon, James, tu es d'accord avec le sujet proposé ? »

Je pose mes yeux sur le boudin ambulant répondant au nom d'Helen.

« - Je m'en fous.  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre des notes ? »

Je me moque doucement d'elle. La gentille fifille. Le regard que je lance à Bones suffit à lui faire prendre la parole et à leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Bordel, il a la même voix que dans mon rêve, alors que je suis sûr que je l'ai jamais entendu parler de ma vie avant aujourd'hui ! Je reporte mon regard sur Sp… Gabriel.

« - Quelque chose d'intéressant à dire qui me ferait bosser ?  
- Non, mais chaque membre de l'équipe doit fournir un travail équivalent pour que la note soit correctement divisée.  
- Bones travaillera deux fois plus.  
- Hey, ho, je suis un homme, pas une machine ! »

Je le regarde fixement. Ah, il a l'air déterminé, pour le coup… Je soupire, repose les pieds de ma chaise à terre et attrape une feuille et un stylo.

« - J'espère que vous avez pris un sujet qui vaut le coup.  
- Le refroidissement Doppler. »

Je grogne en levant les yeux au ciel. Le sujet d'intello quoi… Je note le sujet en haut de la feuille avant de les regarder.

« - Allez-y. »

Au bout de trois heures, on a déjà fait les deux tiers du sujet. J'ai passé mon temps à râler, à contredire tout le monde, et à abdiquer, parce que tout le monde et contre moi, et parce que Spock… Gabriel me perturbait légèrement. On parle de refroidissement, et moi je bous de l'intérieur, tellement il m'énerve, juste parce qu'il est là. Et à cause de sa tête. Et de sa voix. Et de sa façon de parler, comme un dictionnaire. Et de plein d'autres trucs. Mais bordel, ça arrive à tout le monde de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'on peut pas piffrer, quoi qu'on fasse, non ?

On a enfin une pause, et je me sauve presque de la salle, le poignet en feu, suivi quelques instants après par Leonard. Un café. Tout de suite, maintenant, illico. Et Scotty qui n'est pas là, j'ai personne auprès de qui me plaindre… Arrivés à la machine, ce qui peut arriver de pire, une queue. JE HAIS LE MARDI. Quelques minutes qui me semblent des heures plus tard, on arrive enfin à la machine, je m'empresse de me prendre mon serré, comme d'habitude, et le finis d'un coup sec.

« - C'est quasiment de l'addiction… En plus t'en as même pas besoin… Et ça énerve.  
- Je suis pas énervé.  
- J'ai dit que ça énervait, pas que tu l'étais. Même si, effectivement, tu l'es.  
- Je suis calme.  
- Ou pas. »

Je lui lance un regard noir, et, une fois qu'on a pris nos sandwiches, on retourne dans la salle. Encore quatre heures… Enfin, deux de travail et deux de sieste. Parce qu'après, c'est les oraux.

Sandwiches engloutis et digestion entamée, on se remet au travail. Le groupe de boutonneux a même pas bougé de sa place. Ils avaient prévu leur casse-croûte, ben voyons. On est pas en mission humanitaire, on est juste… Mardi quoi.

J'attrape la feuille entamée, mon stylo et me remet à écrire ce qu'ils disent. Remarque, ce poste me permet de pas foutre grand-chose, je mets juste sur papier sans avoir à trop réfléchir… Enfin on finit. Je m'étire, pousse les feuilles et m'installe pour faire la sieste.

« - Tu te prépares pas pour l'oral ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ben, c'est comme ça que ça marche… Celui qui écrit est celui qui passe à l'oral… »

Je ricane, lui adresse un doigt d'honneur et enfouis ma tête entre mes bras croisés avant de fermer les yeux. Va pas la tête.

Je sens une personne à ma droite attraper les feuilles et je souris paisiblement.

« - Sympa, Bones. »

Sympa de sauver ton équipe, parce que moi je bougerais pas mes fesses pour l'un de ces geeks, même si ils étaient en train de cramer dans une armure orange au fond d'un volcan en me suppliant de les laisser mourir pour ne pas enfreindre une directive première…

… Concernant l'interdiction d'interférer sur le développement des civilisations étrangères…

« - Capitaine, l'amiral Pyke souhaiterait vous voir. Commandeur, vous êtes appelés aussi. » Je me retourne sur mon fauteuil adresse un signe de tête à l'informatrice et me lève ensuite. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut… Ah ! Je sais !

« - Il va nous donner la mission de cinq ans, en remerciement de la réussite de la dernière mission !  
- Mais Capitaine, nous sommes juniors, il est par conséquent hautement improbable que…  
- Allez, Spock, je suis sûr que c'est pour ça, on dirige le navire le plus récent de la flotte ! »

Je souris et avance rapidement après lui avoir donné une tape sur l'épaule.

« - Aucun fait marquant, c'est ce que vous indiquez sur votre rapport, Kirk. L'éruption d'un volcan hautement instable pouvant détruire la planète entière n'est pas nécessaire à mentionner, je suppose.  
- J'ai préféré ne pas vous encombrer de détails, monsieur. Et le volcan était moins instable que prévu, il n'a pas—  
- Il n'a pas explosé car Mr Spock a déclenché une réaction de refroidissement dans le cœur du volcan ! Juste après qu'une civilisation venant à peine de découvrir l'usage de la roue ait vu un vaisseau spatial de dernière génération sortir de leur océan ! »

… Je me tourne vers Spock.

« -Vous avez fait un rapport sans m'en informer ?  
- Je pensais que vous seriez plus méticuleux dans votre rapport.  
- Je suis votre Capitaine, Spock !  
- Plus maintenant, Jim.  
- Amiral… ?  
- Je reprends le commandement de l'Enterprise. Mr Spock est réaffecté sur un autre navire. Et vous êtes renvoyé les bancs de l'académie. Et la décision vient du conseil principal, elle est irrévocable. »

Je me réveille en sursaut, me frotte les yeux et me redresse.

« - Jim… ? Holà, regarde-moi. »

J'essaie de fixer mon regard sur lui mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis pas complètement sorti de mon rêve… Il pose sa main sur mon front en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Non… Tu t'es encore endormi profondément… »

Je papillonne des yeux.

« - J'ai parlé ?  
- Marmonné. Rien de concret. »

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement et porte mon regard sur Spock. Non, Gabriel. Plongé dans les notes que j'ai prises. Ah, c'est lui qui a pris le truc en main… Même pas un regard pour moi. Pauvre intello de service. Il peut te sortir la tangente de la racine carré au cosinus de six par trois sur une fonction imagée, mais pour ce qui est du savoir vivre et de la relation humaine… Je suis un peu surpris quand je croise son regard, une fraction de seconde. Un regard… de dingue quoi, comme la première fois que j'en ai rêvé… Mais toujours un masque sur la figure. Même quand il parle, il n'y a pas d'émotions… C'est assez flippant, je dois dire.

Le prof appelle soudainement notre groupe à l'oral. Quelle heure il est ? Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil a bien décliné… Je me suis même pas rendu compte que je dormais vraiment…

« - Bones… Je fais des rêves bizarres… »

Faut bien que je me décide à en parler à quelqu'un, et mon meilleur ami, c'est une des meilleures options, non ?

**Oui, je coupe ici, parce que je sais pas du tout comment va le prendre McCoy. Je veux dire, il va pas le prendre à la rigolade, mais est-ce qu'il va s'inquiéter ou pas ? Et plein d'autres trucs comme ça... Oui, je vous l'ai dit, je découvre la fic en même temps que vous. Sinon, ça vous a plu ?**

**Concernant une review laissée par coco40 sur le chapitre 2, je voyais plutôt ça comme des rêves hallucinatoires, j'avoue, mais ton idée n'est pas mal du tout ! D'ailleurs, je la reposte ici, pour que vous puissiez me dire ce que vous en pensez :**

**"dans ta fic le plus dure c'est de savoir quel est le vrai univers.  
si tu parles de deux univers parallèles qui seraient connectés à travers les rêves de jim.  
ou alors c'est le capitaine jim qui est prisonnier d'on ne sait quoi, et qui est plongé dans un monde ou il serait à la fac (et il croirait que c'est la réalité) bien que sa mémoire lutte en lui envoyant des souvenirs de sa vraie vie (et il pense que ce n'est qu'un rêve)."**


	4. Infos

**Hello tout le monde. Ceci n'est point un chapitre. Je tiens juste à vous informer du pourquoi du comment. Je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire, la suite est en cours d'écriture. Il se trouve seulement que j'ai enfin trouvé un boulot, qui me bouffe donc toute la semaine, et je n'ai même pas touché à mon ordinateur depuis que je travaille. Et les weekends, je suis occupée car préparations de mariage pour un ami. Donc voilà, petit mot d'excuse, mais je n'ai pas de réel moment à moi en ce moment. Mon boulot se termine le 6 septembre, donc je chapitre devrait arriver dans ces eaux là. Voire même peut-être avant. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.**

**Bisous les Kiwis.**

**Lu.**


End file.
